Many fishing sinkers known in the art may adequately cause fishing line and attached bait or a lure to sink below the water surface. However, such known prior art sinkers have several shortcomings. First, they often become snagged or hung up, particularly in fishing areas with oyster beds, rocks, brush, weed beds, stumps or debris on the bottom. As a result, many of these snag infested fishing waters are considered “off limits” with certain conventional sinkers. Additionally, many conventional sinkers are rounded, which is conducive to rolling with the current. Rolling, which is pronounced in waters with strong currents, may undesirably twist the line. Such twisting may weaken the line, break the line, impede proper casting and cause the line to unravel from a spool and result in a twisted mess known as a backlash or birds nest. Furthermore, many conventional sinkers are tied or otherwise secured to the fishing line, thus preventing the bait from moving freely. As a fish bites the bait and begins to move off with it, the resistance causes the fish to become aware of the attached line. Concomitantly, a bite is not detected until it overcomes the weight of the sinker. Another shortcoming is that tackle must be removed to thread many conventional sinkers to a line.
A pyramid sinker with an eyelet protruding from a planar rectangular surface, as conceptually shown in FIG. 6, is popular when fishing in areas with strong currents. On soft bottoms the pyramid tends to bury itself and on hard bottoms the flat sides of the sinker will prevent it from rolling with the current. However, such sinkers do not generate lift as they are reeled in. Consequently, such sinkers tend to drag along the bottom, with the broad planar face frequently becoming snagged on weeds and debris.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.